To Tame the Untamable
by Leilani's Poison
Summary: Elle est la personne qui lui convient, peut-être même la seule qui existe, il la veut. Elle le hait, pour ce qu'il est et pourtant elle est irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Que donnera ce choc des espèces? Leah/Nahuel
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait une semaine que la pseudo bataille contre les Volturi s'était soldée par le départ de ces derniers. Une semaine que les Cullen, ou plutôt Edward et Bella célébraient leur "victoire" comme il se devait tandis que Jacob se chargeait de garder son imprégnée. Une semaine que Leah patrouillait sans répit autour du territoire de leurs anciens ennemis car son Alpha redoutait le retour des Italiens. Elle était exténuée et passablement énervée de devoir encore courir sous sa forme animale alors que son chef et la Meute de Sam se la coulaient douce.

Elle ignorait que Jacob l'avait assignée aux patrouilles en espérant que ça la fatigue et par la même occasion que ça la calme un peu. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elle était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, plus à fleur de peau et qu'elle recommençait à s'en prendre à tout le monde.

Au moins quand elle rentrait de patrouille elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle fichait la paix à Jacob ainsi qu'à son pauvre frère qui faisait le plus souvent les frais de ses humeurs.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, l'Alpha avait décidé que ce serait lui qui la relèverait de ses fonctions et qu'il prendrait la suite de sa patrouille. Bien mal lui en prit car Leah lui tomba dessus comme la foudre aussitôt qu'il se fut transformé. Elle avait ordonné à ses compagnons d'infortune de rentrer se reposer et attendait que Jacob se transforme pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

–_ Enfin tu daignes nous faire l'honneur de nous rejoindre en patrouille !_ ironisa-t-elle. _J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas fatigué, parce que je prends 5 jours de vacances, et Seth et Embry aussi ! Ah, et j'allais oublier, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !_

– _5 jours de vacances, rien que ça !_ s'exclama-t-il, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. _En même temps pourquoi pas, ça m'en fera aussi à moi, des vacances. Même si je fais toutes les patrouilles, au moins je serais au calme je ne vous aurais plus sur le dos toi et tes nerfs !_

– _Ton bon sens ne te dit pas que si tu m'as autant sur le dos, c'est qu'il y a une raison ?_ répliqua-t-elle, vexée. _Je suis fatiguée de faire des rondes pour tes amis les buveurs de sang pendant que tu t'amuses à la dînette avec ta petite fiancée ! Ils ne peuvent pas vérifier eux-mêmes qu'ils n'y a plus de danger ? J'ai faim, j'ai mal aux pattes et j'ai désespérément besoin d'un bain !_

– _Et le tien ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille que si je te donne toutes ces patrouilles c'est justement pour te fatiguer et que tu n'éclates pas à la moindre occasion ?_

Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait.

–_ Tiens, autant qu'un bain et qu'un bon repas, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air te ferait du bien aussi, ça au moins ça te calmerait peut-être. Trouve toi un mec ma vieille._

Il ne voulait pas être dur avec elle, mais il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux à un moment ou un autre, parce qu'à force de la laisser dans son monde, elle deviendrait trop aigrie pour se trouver quelqu'un. Leah était une bonne personne au fond d'elle, blessée, mais qui malgré tout faisait souvent passer les autres avant elle. Et si quelqu'un avait bien droit au bonheur c'était elle, même si ce bonheur passait par un coup d'un soir pour lui changer les idées.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas le conseil de son Alpha comme un avis bienveillant. Une vague de colère l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer les crocs à Jacob tant ses paroles avaient heurté son ego. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre, mais elle pensait sincèrement que Jacob avait compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle souffrait encore de sa séparation avec Sam et jamais aucun homme n'avait réussi à la satisfaire comme son ex-fiancé auparavant, encore moins depuis qu'elle s'était transformée. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, même si elle avait enfoui ce genre de détail au plus profond d'elle de peur de marquer à vie son petit frère. Toutes ses déception et sa frustration revinrent de plein fouet et elle fut incapable de cacher davantage ses pensées.

Jacob reçut le flot de pensée de Leah en pleine poire. Il savait qu'elle souffrait mais il était loin d'avoir perçu l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causé l'imprégnation de Sam.

Mal à l'aise, il ne sut comment répondre et comme souvent il choisit l'humour.

–_ Tu sais, si j'avais su ça avant, je t'aurais proposé mes services et tu aurais pu constater qu'il y a d'autres hommes doué dans la matière. Maintenant je suis coincé donc pas d'une grande aide._

Il marqua une pause pour jauger sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

– _Arrête, Black ! Tout le monde sait que tu es puceau et que tu le resteras jusqu'à la majorité de Princesse la Tique_ ! pouffa cyniquement Leah. _Et puis, je ne couche pas avec les mecs à qui j'ai torché les fesses !_

– _Encore une qui a des soucis avec l'âge! J'en reviens pas, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ça ?_

Il était passé au-dessus de la pique de Leah concernant son imprégnée, il en avait pris l'habitude.

– _Tu sais, concernant mon expérience, OK je suis puceau techniquement, mais vivre dans la tête de mes frères de meutes, ça en apprend plus d'une, entre autre sur ce que leurs petites amies sont capable de faire ou de recevoir._

Il aimait la taquiner et lui laissait entendre par là qu'il savait tout de ses ébats avec Sam.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de Leah, rapidement consumé par une nouvelle vague de colère.

–_ L'enfoiré ! Il... Il n'a pas... Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !_ s'emporta-t-elle en se précipitant vers la Push, folle de rage.

Jacob la regarda partir, riant un peu sous cape et étant on ne peut plus content de ne pas être à la place de Sam en ce moment.

Il laissa Leah partir se défouler sur son ex et entreprit sa patrouille.

La colère de Leah ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure où elle s'approchait du territoire Quileute. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, torturer son ex à petit feu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre d'arriver chez Sam pour le rencontrer, car ce dernier patrouillait de son côté de la frontière. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'émasculer devant les membres de l'autre meute, bien que l'idée de lui faire du mal devant Emily semblait particulièrement réjouissante. Elle suivit l'odeur de son ancien Alpha, qui ne semblait pas vraiment concentré sur sa tâche, et le surprit en fonçant sur lui à pleine vitesse, la force de l'impact les envoyant valser à des dizaines de mètres de leur point initial. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et l'attaqua de nouveau, l'assaillant d'injures qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas entendre. Il esquivait ses mâchoires et semblait ne pas vouloir se défendre, ce qui enrageait d'autant plus la louve.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris, la fatigue pris le dessus sur la colère de Leah et cette dernière se retrouva malgré elle sous sa forme humaine, entièrement nue devant Sam.

Sam fut plus que surpris de se ramasser une Leah totalement hors d'elle sur le dos. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter ses attaques tout en ne répondant pas, car évidemment il ne voulait pas la blesser. Ne partageant plus ses pensées, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Il tint donc bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas non plus c'est qu'elle se transforme et qu'elle reste là, devant lui, nue, épuisée et essoufflée Il avait beau être imprégné d'Emily depuis longtemps, ces moment avec Leah, leurs ébats, lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ressemblait, là tout de suite, à la Leah d'après l'une de leur nuit de plaisir. Et il n'avouerait jamais, à qui que ce soit, que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Leah se releva péniblement et ancra son regard empreint de furie à celui de Sam.

– _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_ souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. _Partager notre intimité avec les autres comme si ça ne représentait rien... Comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire bout de viande et pas la fille avec qui tu avais prévu de te marier ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi, c'est ça ?_

– _Leelee !_ gémit Sam, comprenant enfin ce qui avait mis la jeune femme dans cet état. _Jacob m'a surpris une fois alors que je repensais à ça. Je n'ai pas parlé de ça avec lui, il est juste arrivé au mauvais moment !_

–_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Leelee ! Et tu n'as pas le droit d'y repenser non plus ! C'est fini ! Tu as Emily, enfoiré, et ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'est pas à balancer au détour d'une patrouille comme si tu te repassais un bon vieux porno !_

–_ Ces souvenirs sont à moi aussi, Leah, et j'y repense si j'en ai envie, ou besoin! Emily est peut-être mon imprégnée, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça en fait une meilleure amante que toi!_

Leah le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu de sa part. Une partie d'elle était fière de pouvoir clamer qu'elle était mieux sur ce plan-là que celle qui lui avait brisé son couple, mais la partie rationnelle de son être lui rappela qu'au final, c'était Emily et non elle qu'il retournait cajoler tous les soirs après sa patrouille.

–_ C'est peut-être toi le problème. Peut-être que tu as oublié comment on faisait pour contenter une femme quand ton cerveau s'est liquéfié !_ cracha-t-elle.

–_ Si je n'étais pas certain de m'en vouloir pour le reste de mes jours, je te montrerais que je n'ai rien perdu de ce que j'étais quand nous étions ensemble._

Rien qu'à cette idée il dut prendre une autre position pour cacher de Leah son érection naissante. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, qui sentit aussi l'odeur de l'Alpha s'accentuer. Désireuse de le pousser à bout et de blesser son amour-propre, elle le croisa les bras et arbora un sourire narquois.

– _Au contraire, tu as tout perdu. Tout ce qui faisait de toi un homme a disparu. Tu n'es plus qu'un zombie. Un zombie impuissant, apparemment. Je me demande comment Emily peut accepter d'être avec un mec qui ne la fasse pas grimper aux rideaux. A moins qu'elle soit frigide, dans ce cas-là, je comprends pourquoi vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre... Au moins ça m'a évité de simuler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

– _Donc tu simulais !_

Sam n'en croyait pas un mot, il sentait l'odeur de la rage de Leah et savait que dans ces moment-là elle disait n'importe quoi.

– _Si c'est le cas, tu sais de quoi tu parles en parlant de frigidité, c'est toi la frigide dans l'histoire, Emily au moins elle ne fait pas semblant, elle reste elle-même et fait de son mieux._

– _Apparemment, ça te convenait mieux quand je faisais semblant !_ railla Leah, qui tentait d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à les imaginer ensemble.

–_ Et bien tu vois, tout compte fait, tu viens de m'enlever un poids énorme. Je n'ai finalement plus rien à regretter de ma vie avec toi._

Sur ces mots, Sam se détourna de Leah et pris le chemin de chez lui.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Elle avait envie de rappeler Sam, de lui dire qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revivre ces moments intenses qu'ils avaient partagé. Qu'elle était même prête à se taire et à ne rien dire à Emily et qu'il n'y perdrait pas au change, mais elle n'en fit rien. Malgré l'envie de posséder une part de Sam que sa cousine ne pourrait jamais contenter, elle ne se voyait pas s'abaisser à faire cela, même si cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait l'avoir encore dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation malsaine avec Sam. Elle voulait simplement oublier la douleur qui lui tenaillait le cœur, l'oublier lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

Elle serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler sa douleur.

A l'abri des feuillages de la lisière de la forêt toute proche, Nahuel n'avait rien raté du combat de loup. Voir l'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait le dessus, se transformer en une magnifique jeune femme, le cloua sur place. Elle était nue, magnifique. Elle rayonnait de féminité mais surtout de force. Lui qui depuis un siècle cherchait une partenaire, pour calmer ses impulsions, pensait avoir enfin trouvé une candidate. Toutes les autres auxquelles il avait pensé étaient soit humaines, trop faible, soit vampires, trop froides, soit hybride et intouchables puisque de la même famille que lui.

–_ Qui que vous soyez, sortez de votre cachette. Je sais que vous me surveillez. G_rogna Leah en tournant sa tête en direction de la cachette de l'hybride. _Ça vous amuse de me voir à poil, espèce de pervers ?_

Nahuel n'était en soi pas surpris que Leah lui adresse la parole, il se doutait qu'étant une louve elle devait avoir les sens plus aiguisés que le commun des mortels.

– _Je suis désolée, jeune demoiselle, mon intention n'étais en aucun cas de vous surveiller ou de profiter de façon malveillante de votre nudité qui soit dit en passant est loin d'être désagréable._

Nahuel essayait d'amadouer la belle, ne sachant vraiment pas comment s'y prendre ni sur le ton ni sur la forme.

– _Je passais par là quand j'ai entendu les bruits d'une bataille et j'ai voulu voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas besoin d'aide._

Leah le dévisagea avec méfiance, mais ne tenta pas de cacher son corps nu. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était et si ce n'était pas pour préserver son petit frère, elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'apporter des vêtements avec elle. Après tout, elle était une louve, et elle aimait communier avec la nature dans le plus simple appareil.

– _Menteur. Vous m'avez suivi depuis chez les Cullen. Vous êtes la demi-sangsue, celui qui tourne autour de la maîtresse de Jacob, c'est bien ça ?_

Il s'avança lentement, sortant du couvert de la forêt. Le voir pourrait certainement aider cette magnifique créature à moins se méfier.

– _Je suis Nahuel, pour vous servir. Demi-sangsue?_ Il rit doucement à cette appellation. _C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez?_

Le regard de la jeune femme s'étrécit et elle jaugea le moindre geste de l'hybride, sa posture altière devenant défensive à chacun des pas de son ennemi.

– _Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?_ grogna-t-elle, ignorant de ce fait la question de Nahuel.

– _Vous m'intriguez. Ou plutôt votre espèce m'intrigue._ clarifia-t-il. _Mais je dois dire que depuis peu, très peu même, VOUS m'intriguez en tant qu'individu._

Il se déplaçait, lentement, tournant autour de Leah tout en appréciant la vue de la jeune femme, fière, qu'il avait devant lui.

Qu'elle n'essaie en aucun cas de cacher sa nudité l'impressionnait quelque peu et lui faisait deviner que c'était une personne entière, qui ne jouait pas et qu'il fallait accepter telle quel.

Elle lui plaisait et l'attitude qu'il avait pris au départ pour ne pas l'effrayer s'était un peu modifiée et prenait doucement la direction de celle du charmeur.

Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente la gente féminine, même la masculine parfois à son grand désarroi, et il se demandait si la louve pourrait se révélé attirée par lui.

Leah sentait le regard appréciateur de Nahuel sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se détendre légèrement. Elle aussi avait conscience du pouvoir de séduction qui émanait d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'au sein de sa meute qu'elle se sentait moins femme qu'elle ne l'était, car ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas de lui rappeler qu'elle était la seule de son espèce à être une fille et que quelque chose clochait forcément chez elle. Plus d'une fois elle avait essayé de se prouver le contraire en séduisant les hommes dans les bars qu'elle fréquentait quand elle ne patrouillait pas, mais à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient la bagatelle et qu'elle demeurait insatisfaite, la certitude qu'elle n'était pas normale se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

–_ En quoi je vous intrigue ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un monstre de votre vie ?_

– _Tst tst tst._ Fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête et en regardant au sol avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle. _Je ne vois pas de monstre mais au contraire. I_l s'arrêta un moment pour la détailler de la tête au pied – _une très belle jeune femme. Et votre espèce m'intrigue car je n'ai jamais rencontré de Métamorphe jusque-là._

– _Eh bien, si vous cherchez un Métamorphe à qui faire la conversation, je suis sûre que mon frère s'en chargera avec plaisir. Ou Jacob. Et vous vous rendrez compte qu'on peut être aussi barbant que n'importe quel hybride pervers et voyeur dans votre genre... En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous divertir plus longtemps._

A ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la Réserve Quileute, non sans s'être arrêtée et lui avoir lancé en le regardant une dernière fois :

–_ Oh, et je ne m'éterniserais pas si j'étais vous. Jacob n'apprécie que très peu le fait que vous marchiez sur ses plates-bandes. Ce serait dommage qu'un si joli visage se retrouve amoché parce qu'il aurait traîné trop près d'une certaine imprégnée ! Enfin... C'est vous qui voyez ! Je ne serais pas contre une petite bataille, j'ai besoin de me détendre..._

Nahuel ne se laissa pas démonter et rit à gorge déployée de la tirade de Leah. Il la regarda s'éloigner et lança à son tour, avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de voix.

–_ Si vous avez besoin de vous détendre, je vous propose mes services, ça nous aidera tous les deux, vous à vous calmer, et moi à me tenir éloigné des plates-bandes des autres._

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'arrêter pendant une dizaine de secondes au moins avant de s'éloigner bien plus vivement qu'avant, et il sut que sa proposition avait ébranlé la louve. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir si cela avait été en sa faveur ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours après leur "présentations officielles", Leah ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa rencontre avec Nahuel. Le fait qu'il l'ait suivie et ait assisté à son ultime déshonneur face à Sam n'avait pas aidé les choses, et Leah se retrouvait à analyser la moindre des paroles de l'hybride. Elle revoyait la manière dont il l'avait détaillée sous toutes les coutures, un peu comme Sam quand elle s'était transformée malgré elle devant lui. Son regard noirci par l'envie et sa proposition alors qu'elle quittait la clairière ne laissaient que peu de doute sur l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis. Sans parler de l'accentuation de son odeur corporelle.

Son odeur... Leah ferma les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Tout comme l'autre hybride – qu'elle ne détestait pas plus que ça, étrangement (après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents avaient voulu jouer au strip-Scrabble sans préservatifs et sans penser aux possibles conséquences de leurs actes, ni si elle se retrouvait toute seule avec un super chien de garde prêt à tout pour assouvir le moindre de ses caprices... Elle n'avait vraiment pas de bol, la princesse...) – Nahuel ne sentait pas horriblement mauvais.

Leur part humaine atténuait considérablement la fragrance désagréable qui caractérisait les vampires. Renesmée sentait constamment la barpapapa – encore une raison pour ne pas l'aimer, vu qu'elle incitait grandement la louve à la consommation, mais allez trouver de la barbapapa à trois heures du matin à la Push, qui plus est – et Nahuel... Nahuel sentait aussi bon que le péché mignon de Leah.

L'estomac de cette dernière se serra vivement alors qu'elle tentait de chasser toute pensée de sa rencontre avec l'hybride. Elle avait besoin de courir pour se changer les idées et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que son frère ou un des membres de la meute ne la surprenne en train de penser au corps sans défaut d'une demi-sangsue sentant bon l'Oreo. Ils se moquaient suffisamment d'elle comme cela.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix irritée de Jacob qu'elle se rendit compte que sa course l'avait conduite directement chez les Cullen, le dernier endroit où elle aurait voulu être consciemment.

– Mais bordel Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter qu'il reste encore ?! A ce train là Nessie aura l'âge qu'il lui tourne autour avant qu'il ne parte !

– Je suis désolée, Jake, mais tu ne peux pas exiger de nous que nous renvoyons Nahuel chez lui comme ça après qu'il ait sauvé la vie de notre fille, sous prétexte que tu te sens menacé par lui ! intervint Bella. Voyons, ce n'est qu'une enfant, et c'est ton imprégnée ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Leah se raidit à la mention de Nahuel et se cacha afin d'écouter la suite de la conversation.

– De plus, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne restera pas longtemps. ajouta Edward. Il a besoin de se rendre compte de certaines choses par lui-même.

– De se rendre compte de certaines choses par lui-même ? Bien sûr, et comme quoi hein ? Comme le fait que Nessie pourrait très bien lui convenir comme compagne une fois adulte ? pesta Jacob, hors de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que Renesmée puisse vouloir se rapprocher de l'autre hybride et vouloir de lui comme compagnon, le reléguant de ce fait au simple rôle d'ami.

– Fais-moi confiance, il ne voit pas du tout Renesmée comme une compagne potentielle, assura Edward. Je ne lui aurais pas permis de rester si c'était son but.

– Mais bien entendu, et depuis quand mes sentiments et mon bien être t'inquiètent ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mon cœur te servait de paillasson.

– Jacob... soupira Bella.

– Tu n'as qu'à parler avec Nahuel, tu verras qu'il n'est pas intrigué par Renesmée, mais par... Edward s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction de Leah, sachant pertinemment qu'elle les espionnait. Notre mode de vie et nos alliances...

– Ah oui et pourquoi devrais-je te croire? Je suis certain que tu serais plus que content d'être débarrasser de moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu l'espérais déjà certainement quand Bella a fait le choix de devenir l'une d'entre vous, hein avoue!

– C'est faux, Jacob ! le défendit Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille et tu le sais !

– Tu veux que je lui demande de partir ? Très bien. Je vais le faire. Mais je te garantis qu'il refusera de le faire. claqua froidement Edward. Il restera dans le coin en attendant d'avoir toutes les... Informations... Qu'il souhaite. Je préférerais pouvoir être capable de le surveiller, mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir arrêter tes caprices d'enfant gâté, je vais aller lui parler. J'espère pour toi et ta meute que tu n'auras pas à le regretter par la suite.

Le ton employé par Edward fit frémir Leah. Pourquoi voulait-il surveiller Nahuel ? Et pourquoi craignait-il pour la sécurité de leur meute ? La conversation de la jeune femme avec l'hybride lui revint en tête et elle se demanda si l'intérêt que Nahuel portait aux Métamorphe n'était pas plus malsain que ce qu'elle croyait.

Edward, entendant les pensées de Leah, laissa échapper un sifflement de mécontentement et partit en direction de son cottage, suivi de près par Jacob. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué, malgré sa colère, qu'Edward se retenait de dire tout ce qu'il savait. Une fois arrivé au cottage il tenta d'en savoir plus.

– Bon, Edward, maintenant arrête avec tes énigmes et dit moi ce qu'il en est. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te retenait...

– Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Jacob. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, essaye d'oublier ton obsession pour ma fille et intéresse-toi à ce qui t'entoure. Tu te rendras probablement compte qu'il n'y a pas que pour Renesmée que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

Comme pour appuyer les dire d'Edward, Nahuel fit à son tour son entrée dans le cottage. Il avait tout suivi de la rixe entre le père de Renesmée et son imprégné, et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci mette un frein à ses projets. Il lui fallait intervenir.

– Edward a raison, Jacob, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit d'autre non plus.

Jacob fronça les sourcils et observa tour à tour Edward et Nahuel, pas très convaincu par les paroles de ce dernier.

– Alors pourquoi il prétend le contraire ? grogna-t-il après un moment.

– Parce que ce n'est pas à Renesmée que je m'intéresse contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Et Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre.

– J'ai tout à fait le droit de m'inquiéter quand quelque chose me parait inapproprié, se justifia Edward.

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous, enfin ? s'impatienta Jacob, de plus en plus perdu.

– Et si tu allais voir si Rosalie n'a pas besoin d'aide avec Nessie pendant que je parle avec Nahuel ? proposa Edward, sans lâcher l'hybride du regard.

– Non ! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que je ne connaîtrai pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

– En quoi cela te parait-il inapproprié Edward ? reprit Nahuel. Je pense que nous sommes apte à prendre nos décisions seuls. Elle est grande et forte, assez en tout cas pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire.

– Elle est fragile et mentalement affaiblie par tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers mois ! Je t'avertis d'ores et déjà que je ne te laisserai pas abuser de sa faiblesse sans réagir ! tonna Edward.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré et je pense au contraire que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien !

– Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la harcèles pour satisfaire tes pulsions primaires ! reprit Edward. Elle est humaine, Nahuel ! Même si elle est un spécimen unique en son genre, elle éprouve des sentiments ! Je sais que tu n'es pas familier avec les émotions humaines, mais ce que tu espères d'elle n'est pas du tout moral !

Jacob regardait l'échange comme on regarde un match de tennis, prenant peu à peu conscience de la personne dont les deux autres parlait mais n'osant absolument pas y croire

Leah laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, comprenant elle aussi qu'elle était le sujet principal de cette conversation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward la défende avec autant de vigueur, mais elle fut touchée qu'il essaye de défendre son honneur, même si une partie d'elle était furieuse qu'ils parlent d'elle comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

– Non mais attendez, là! C'est de Leah que vous parlez?

La rage de Jacob, au lieu de s'émousser, s'intensifia dès qu'il eut confirmation de ses soupçons. Étrangement, il ne supportait pas plus que l'hybride s'intéresse à Leah qu'a son imprégnée.

– Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur, tu m'as compris, la Tique ?

Il se surprit lui même à utiliser le surnom que Leah donnait à Renesmée.

– Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point elle est fragile, malgré ses grand airs de femmes qu'il ne faut pas approcher de peine de se faire mordre ? poursuivit-il, furieux.

– C'est toi que je vais mordre si tu continues à me faire passer pour une petite chose fragile ! gronda Leah en fusillant Jacob du regard alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le cottage, agacée par l'attitude des trois mâles.

– Dis ce que tu veux Leah, tu ne me trompes plus depuis longtemps. Tes sautes d'humeurs et ton agressivité ne servent qu'a te protéger, à empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de toi ou même ne fut-ce que de s'intéresser à toi ! Alors arrête ton manège maintenant et admets que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Ça te fera le plus grand bien et ce sera déjà un pas dans la direction de la guérison, ma belle !

S'il y avait une chose que Leah détestait par dessus tout, hormis le fait que Jacob se sente soudain obligé de la couver, c'était quand il se prenait pour un psychologue et qu'il tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

– Ma belle ?! J'espère pour toi que tu as fait ton testament et que tu as dit à ta petite fiancée que tu l'aimais aujourd'hui, parce que si tu continues tu risques de ne pas voir le soleil se lever demain ! rugit-elle, tremblant de rage.

– Du calme, vous deux ! intervint Edward. Jacob, tu ne vas réussir qu'à la braquer davantage...

– D'accord, j'ai compris ! s'emporta Jacob. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse !l n'y a vraiment rien à faire avec des têtes de mule comme vous !

Il sortit de la maison et explosa ses vêtements en se transformant de rage. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt et courut pour se calmer, blessé une fois de plus par le déni de Leah. Il souhaitait tellement qu'elle fasse enfin son deuil de tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans sa vie et avance enfin, plutôt que de toujours ressasser le passé et continuer à se faire mal et faire mal aux autres au passage.

Edward soupira lourdement et secoua la tête tandis que Leah regardait son Alpha s'éloigner avec un léger sentiment de satisfaction. Elle prit cependant rapidement conscience du poids du regard de Nahuel sur elle et frémit avant de lever la tête et de le soutenir. Elle tenait à lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'elle était prête à lui tenir tête.

– Sois gentil, Jean Grey, et laisse-moi un moment avec l'hybride.

Le télépathe hésita un instant, mais céda finalement, non sans avoir avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement à Nahuel et informé Leah qu'elle n'aurait qu'à hurler si elle avait besoin de lui.

Edward sorti, le comportement de Nahuel changea subtilement. Sa posture, laissant déjà transparaître une aura intense, se transforma de façon quasi imperceptible. De fière et conquérante elle passa à féline et sensuelle. Il avança vers Leah, tel un prédateur vers sa proie, à la différence que cette fois-ci, contrairement à toutes les autres qu'il avait pris dans ses filets, il la voulait vivante et consentante.

Leah, elle, se tendit légèrement. Elle avait appris à camoufler ses émotions à force de fréquenter Sam, car elle ne souhaitait pas lui montrer à quel point sa présence l'affectait, et elle était bien décidée à rester de marbre face à Nahuel. Le visage impassible, elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

– Je sais qu'on ne vous apprend pas les bonnes manières dans la jungle, mais ici commence ma zone de confort. Je déteste qu'on essaye de s'introduire dans mon espace vital sans me demander la permission. déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Peu impressionné par la réaction de la jeune femme il continua à s'approcher, la frôlant presque, la contournant, humant son odeur. Arrivé derrière elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

– Ton consentement? Tu me le donneras de ton plein gré, belle amazone.

Et sur ces mots, il la laissa seul.

Les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent malgré elle et elle se retrouva au sol, haletant. Les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps l'empêchaient de se relever et ne faisaient que la perturber davantage.

Elle n'avait pas manqué d'entendre une sensualité intense dans la voix de Nahuel lors de leur précédente rencontre, mais là, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui avait caressé tout le corps rien qu'avec ses mots.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit petit à petit ses esprits.

Elle l'avait laissé s'approcher, sans rien dire. En réalité, elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté que lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré ces mots qui avaient instillé en elle aussi bien la peur que le désir, tant elle tentait de maîtriser les battements de son cœur pour ne pas qu'il ait conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était produit, mais elle était certaine de deux choses.

La première : elle n'était pas prête à ce que cela se reproduise de si tôt.

La deuxième : il lui fallait rapidement calmer ses frustrations si elle ne voulait pas que Nahuel ne la prenne dans ses filets. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour cela.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la demeure des Cullen, encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se produire, et Edward mit moins de deux secondes avant d'apparaître devant elle.

– Dis à Jacob et Seth de ne pas m'attendre. J'ai à faire, ce soir...


	3. Chapter 3

Même un bon bain chaud ne réussit pas à relaxer Leah, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir les yeux de Nahuel posés sur elle, même si elle avait conscience que cela était physiquement impossible. Tout comme les autres buveurs de sang, il était interdit de séjour à la Push, et malgré le renouvellement du traité entre les Cullen et les Quileute, seule Renesmée étaient autoriser à franchir leur frontière. Si jamais il la suivait sur ses terres, la meute de Sam n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Et après la conversation qu'elle avait surpris entre son Alpha et Edward Cullen, elle était persuadée que sa Meute l'attaquerait avant même qu'il n'envisage la possibilité de franchir la ligne du traité.

Elle soupira lourdement et plongea sa tête dans l'eau tiède. L'intérêt de Nahuel pour sa petite personne la flattait autant qu'il la perturbait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment sentie désirée et cela regonflait clairement son amour-propre, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins gênée par le fait qu'il soit un vampire amateur de sang humain.

Quand bien même elle aurait envie de céder à la tentation – ce qui n'était pas le cas, du moins c'était ce qu'elle se répétait depuis plusieurs heures – tout ce qu'il représentait la repoussait au plus haut point.

Les Métamorphes et les vampires n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, n'en déplaise à Jacob.

Elle se décida à sortir du bain et à se préparer pour sa mission nocturne.

Tout en fouillant dans sa garde-robe, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Ses techniques de dragues étaient bien affûtées, et généralement elle n'avait qu'à onduler des hanches sur la piste de danse pour que deux ou trois hommes un peu éméchés s'approchent d'elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas trop envie de finir dans un motel miteux. Non, elle voulait aller dans un grand restaurant, passer la nuit dans un trois étoiles, que l'on prenne soin d'elle et qu'on la fasse se sentir unique, le temps d'une soirée.

Malheureusement, son porte-monnaie ne lui permettait pas de vivre à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

_Dinner, boite de nuit et motel pour Leelee, ce soir !_

Elle dénicha une de ses robes préférées, une de ces robes convertibles qui lui permettaient de quitter sa maison sans que l'on lui pose trop de question et qu'elle pouvait transformer une fois arrivée à destination. Elle espérait que son petit frère serait trop occupé à regarder la télévision pour l'entendre sortir, mais ce dernier l'attendait devant la porte, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

– Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne, frangin ? Y'a plus rien dans le frigo ? Edward a tué la mère de Bambi ? le taquina-t-elle.

Seth la regarda des pieds à la tête, se laissant peu démonter par ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur.

– Non sœurette, c'est juste que je me demande où tu vas déguisée en camion de pompier ou bien est-ce en muleta?

– Très drôle... Tu devrais t'inscrire à America's got Talent... J'imagine déjà ta promo : "Je m'appelle Seth, j'ai 15 ans, j'ai un humour de merde et je me transforme en une sorte de Lassie géant, avec les poils moins longs quand même, hein... Mon talent ? Mais je viens de vous le dire, j'ai un humour de merde !"

Seth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Non mais sérieusement ! Où tu vas ? Habillée comme ça j'ai peur que tu t'attires des ennuis. Ce n'est pas que ce soit indécent mais c'est...

Il fit une petite pause cherchant un peu les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait et au final la seule chose qui lui vint fut :

– ... Rouge! J'ai beau n'avoir que 15 ans, je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Je sais ! rit Leah en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai juste envie d'avoir un moment tranquille loin de la Push, avec de la bonne musique et un bon repas qui ne consisterait pas en du steak et des muffins. Alors je vais à Port Angeles et pour une fois que je peux m'habiller autrement qu'en short et débardeur crade, je me suis dit que je pourrais me faire jolie... Tu sais, comme une vraie fille, quoi !

Elle ne mentait absolument pas à son frère en disant ça. Les moments de coquetterie de la jeune femme étaient aussi rares qu'une série de cinq jours ensoleillés à la Push. Elle se garda toutefois de dire à Seth ce qu'elle comptait faire après avoir écouté de la musique et gagner un peu d'argent avec des jeux de boisson.

– C'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te voir comme ça, concéda-t-il avant de décider de rire un peu. J'avais d'ailleurs presque oublié que tu étais une fille. J'en étais venu à te prendre pour mon frère, caractère, bagarres et tout !

Leah fronça les sourcils et lui frappa l'épaule, vexée.

– Et toi, à suivre Jacob comme une groupie et à me demander où je vais avec les mains sur les hanches, il ne te manque plus que les bigoudis et on t'appellera officiellement Sethia !

Il rendit sa bousculade et l'attrapa ensuite par le cou, l'enfermant dans une accolade fraternelle.

– Fais juste attention à toi et amuse-toi bien.

La tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, e parfum de sa soeur lu attaqua le nez et il se décolla légèrement d'elle, la tenant par les épaules afin de l'observer plus en détail.

– Hé ! Mais c'est que tu as sorti le grand jeu, en plus ! Le parfum, le maquillage, les boucles d'oreille ! Et bien dites donc ! il s'esclaffa avant de reprendre. Alice ! T'as failli m'avoir, pour un peu j'aurais cru que c'était ma sœur !

Leah se renfrogna.

– En gros, tu essayes de me faire comprendre que je cocotte comme une sangsue et que je suis mal fringuée ?

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la regarda avec tendresse.

– Mais non, tu es magnifique et tu sens vraiment bon et... Je t'aime, sœurette.

Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue et la poussa doucement vers la porte.

– Allez, va-t'en ! Va t'amuser et décompresser mais essaie de ne pas faire chavirer trop de cœurs.

Leah frémit face à la démonstration d'affection de son petit frère. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de lui retourner la pareille, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, très fort, mais elle craignait qu'il ne s'accroche à elle si elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te ramènerai de la tarte au pomme, OK ?

Seth savait très bien que sa sœur n'était pas démonstrative et qu'elle ne lui aurait pas retourner ses paroles, mais sa proposition de tarte valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

– Oui c'est ça ! Allez, file, maintenant! Et fais attention sur la route.

– C'est promis ! lança-t-elle en se forçant à quitter le domicile.

En regardant Seth retourner dans le salon pour vaquer à ses occupations, elle repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en famille, avant que la magie Quileute ne décide de la briser une fois pour toutes. Elle regrettait souvent cette époque, quand Sam et elle acceptaient de garder Seth et qu'ils se faisaient une soirée à regarder des films et à manger tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de manger lorsque leurs parents étaient présents.

Elle grimpa sur la moto de Jacob qu'elle avait emprunté sans lui demander la permission et se dirigea vers Port Angeles.

Après deux heures de route, elle s'arrêta dans un pub qu'elle connaissait et s'empressa de se diriger vers les toilettes afin de raccourcir sa tenue et d'augmenter son décolleté. En se regardant dans la glace, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que son petit frère tomberait des nues s'il connaissait son petit secret.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin, Lizzie ! lança le patron en lui servant une bière.

– Je sais, j'avais... Pas mal de boulot...

– Pffff oui, le boulot ! Je connais. Sinon, quoi de neuf ma belle ?

– Pas grand-chose. Toujours célibataire et toujours coincée à la réserve... C'est assez pénible en fait de ne pas avoir assez de fric pour me casser et voir du monde...

– Toujours célibataire ! Là, je ne comprends pas car j'en vois plus d'un ici qui serait candidats...

Il fit signe de la tête vers deux clients qui la dévisageait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'établissement.

Leah suivit le mouvement et détailla d'un air hautain les deux hommes qui avaient carrément arrêté de jouer au billard.

– Pour l'instant, j'en ai pas trouvé un qui soit à la hauteur du challenge que je représente... dit-elle assez fort pour qu'ils entendent avant de porter sensuellement la bouteille de bière à sa bouche.

Les deux joueurs se regardèrent et intimidés s'en retournèrent à leur partie.

Leah continuait à siroter sa bière tranquillement, se demandant si au final elle trouverait quelqu'un de potable ce soir. Le pub était bondé, mais il n'y avait là que des péquenauds ou des soûlards.

Elle commençait à désespérer et à penser changer d'endroit lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna.

Son regard se posa sur un magnifique spécimen masculin. Grand, dépassant allègrement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, musclé mais tout en restant fin, tout de cuir vêtu, son casque encore à la main. Elle eut des difficulté à avaler la gorgée de bière qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et commanda la même bière qu'elle.

Hmm... En plus il a bon goût... Bien. Que la fête commence !

Elle se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui et demanda au patron de lui resservir une bière.

– Oh, et pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais augmenter un peu le son ? J'ai du mal à apprécier la musique avec ces bras cassés qui frappent trop fort les boules, derrière...

Les joueurs de billard se retournèrent, déposèrent leur queues et s'assirent à leur table tandis que Leah rigolait doucement. Le motard, qui avait suivi tout le manège, la dévisagea longuement.

– Et bien dites-moi, je n'avais pas besoin de plus de preuves, mais vous faites un sacré effet sur les hommes vous!

– Que voulez-vous ? Quand on est la seule fille dans une fratrie de dix, on apprend à être... Directe... expliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin, sans pour autant le regarder. Ça vous dérange, peut-être ?

– Non pas du tout. Ça me convient très bien, au contraire. Et quel est donc le nom de cette fougueuse jeune femme?

– Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner des informations personnelles à un homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer. répondit-elle en daignant enfin poser son regard sur lui. Peut-être dans cinq minutes, quand on se sera payé mutuellement un verre !

– Patron, la même chose pour la jeune femme. S'empressa-t-il de demander sans la quitter des yeux.

– Vous me prenez par les sentiments, là... souffla-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui afin qu'il ait un vue plus accessible de son décolleté. Je m'appelle Lizzie. Et la prochaine, c'est pour moi...

– Enchanté Lizzie, je m'appelle Mike et je l'accepterais volontiers, comme tout ce que vous jugerez bon de me donner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la gorge de la jeune femme se trouvant devant lui, certain que ce mouvement n'était pas fortuit. Ayant soudainement chaud, il se releva ensuite et enleva son blouson, avant d'aller le pendre au porte manteau se trouvant près de la porte d'entrée et de revenir s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Sous son blouson, Mike portait un tee-shirt gris à manches longues. Ses pectoraux étaient mis en valeur et le col en V dévoilait une pilosité légère. Il releva ses manches, dévoilant des avant-bras forts aux muscles déliés. Ses mains étaient grandes et puissantes et dénotaient une personne d'une poigne certaine, travailleur mais prenant soin de lui.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. et elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle devrait vraiment remercier Bella Cullen de lui avoir inconsciemment montré ce geste qui semblait marcher sur la gente masculine.

– Alors, Mike. Êtes-vous un amoureux de la musique ou avez-vous vous aussi l'intention de dépouiller quelques personnes de leur argent durement gagné, ce soir ?

– Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je viens de Duncan et je me rends à Shelton, sur le circuit, il y a une compétition la semaine prochaine, je fais escale ici. Mon hôtel n'est pas très loin et j'avais envie de sortir des quatre murs de ma chambre, prendre la température de l'ambiance locale et rencontrer les autochtones. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu jusque-là. Est-ce que la compétition moto vous intéresse par hasard?

– J'adore la moto. La vitesse en général. Vous êtes dans quelle catégorie ? Moto GP, Moto2 ou Moto3 ?

Il la regarda intrigué de plus en plus et lui répondit en riant.

– Non, non, non, je ne participe pas, je viens pour regarder. Je ne suis pas fou assez que pour me lancer dans la course. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais les moyens financiers et je ne pourrais pas assurer mon travail si je venais à avoir un accident, qui dirigerait mon entreprise si je me retrouve au lit plâtré de la tête au pied, ou pire?

Il se reprit et lui lança sur un ton plus suave.

– Puis qui s'occuperait de moi, de me donner à boire, à manger, de me gratter le bout du nez ou de m'aider à satisfaire d'autre besoin disons...plus privé.

– Vous avez raison... Autant ne pas risquer de se retrouver alité et sans infirmière... souffla-t-elle distraitement, déçue.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pensait avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir à ses attentes et sur qui elle aurait pu être sur la même longueur d'onde.

– Non en fait je fais partie de l'équipe de mécano qui s'occupe des motos de l'un des coureurs et j'en profite pour regarder la compétitions quand mon écurie ne cours pas. La vue des paddock est bien différentes de celle des gradins. Vous ressentez toute l'adrénaline de la course, elle vous court dans les veines et vous emmène au sixième ciel. La seule fois où je touche le septième c'est quand on me laisse faire les essais de la moto. Là, je m'éclate. Je dois la pousser comme le ferait le pilote en course, et je dois vous dire que je ne m'en prive pas. On s'amuse parfois avec d'autres testeurs à se faire nos petites courses entre nous, mais c'est toujours tranquille, moins de risque de se vautrer. Par chance vous ne seriez pas infirmière?

– Malheureusement non. Mais ma mère m'a appris les gestes de premier secours. L'avantage à vivre avec une infirmière... J'avoue que je préfère prendre les risques à moto. J'ai une Harley Davidson Sprint de 1966 qui m'attend à l'extérieur ! exagéra-t-elle, retrouvant un peu le sourire.

– Ça roule encore ces trucs-là ?! J'espère que vous avez un bon ami mécano, ! C'est une magnifique moto, qu'il faut mettre dans une vitrine, mais pour rouler il y a mieux maintenant. Vous voulez venir faire un tour avec moi sur la mienne ? J'ai une Buell XB12SX.

Les yeux de Leah se mirent à briller à la mention de la marque de la moto. Son intérêt pour Mike s'en retrouva décuplé.

– J'accepte à une condition.

Mike n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Laquelle?

Leah se leva et se glissa prestement derrière lui, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

– Ne me ménagez pas...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle enfourchait la moto de l'homme qu'elle avait réussi à séduire, espérant qu'il arriverait à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Elle se blottit contre Mike alors qu'il lui faisait faire une balade et le déconcentra à plusieurs reprises en promenant ses mains sur son corps ni trop musclé, ni trop peu. Il ne sentait pas le chocolat, mais les notes d'orange, de citron et de cardamome qui émanaient de lui n'étaient pas du tout désagréable. Elle sentait le cœur de sa victime consentante s'accélérer sous ses caresses et elle se demandait encore combien de temps il tiendrait avant de lui proposer d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

Mike avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la route, les caresses de la jeune femme le rendait fou et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se décider et prendre la route de son hôtel.

Il résidait au George Washington Inn. Idéalement situé entre la montagne et la mer, cet hôtels lui offraient le confort dont il avait besoin pour récupérer de ses longues heures de routes.

Il stoppa la moto et laissa la jeune femme en descendre avant de lui-même débarquer.

Une fois son casque et celui de Leah sécurisé sur la moto, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna.

Ils passèrent le lobby de l'hôtel, s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre.

– Je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas que je t'ai amenée ici. S'adressa-t-il à la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Leah le poussa brutalement contre la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'il répondit à son ardeur en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était pas faite pour le sexe en douceur, elle n'aimait pas la lenteur et les caresses même avant que son instinct animal ne se révèle et ne la force à devenir le monstre qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle lui retira prestement son blouson et lui arracha sans ménagement son T shirt avant de se raidir et de laisser échapper un grognement lorsqu'il en fit de même avec sa petite culotte.

– C'était l'une de mes préférées... informa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, le timbre extrêmement bas affichant pleinement son mécontentement.

Mike l'attira à nouveau contre lui, ses mains se baladant langoureusement sur l'arrière train dénudé de la furie se trouvant dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Tu n'en auras plus besoin aujourd'hui...

Il embrassa sa tempe, descendit jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla à son tour.

– Et demain nous irons t'en refaire une collection complète... souffla-t-il en effleurant son cou avant d'y déposer quelque baisers sur son chemin vers le décolleté de Leah.

Elle oublia sa colère et tenta de se concentrer sur les caresses que les mains de Mike lui prodiguaient.

– Demain, tu dis ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serai là demain ?

La main du jeune homme empauma le sexe de sa partenaire, sans plus de cérémonie, il inséra deux doit dans son antre déjà bien humide et les fit allé dans un mouvement paraissant demander à quelqu'un de venir vers lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se genoux se dérobèrent quelque peu sous elle mais il la tenait fermement calée contre lui.

– Tu seras là demain, car tu seras trop épuisée ce soir pour t'en allé. Lui dit-il sensuellement.

– Pour ça, il ne va pas falloir me ménager... avertit-elle en le défiant du regard alors qu'elle saisissait le membre de son partenaire d'une nuit, tout en espérant qu'il relèverait le challenge, car elle appréciait vraiment la manière dont il agissait avec elle.

Elle descendit cependant rapidement de son nuage. Malgré les caresses et le soin que Mike portait à honorer son corps et son antre, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'effleurait à peine une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Les inconvénients à être une Métamorphe l'empêchaient pleinement de profiter de la démonstration de l'humain qui lui plaisait tant et qui s'escrimait à la satisfaire. Les mains de Mike sur son corps étaient pareils à des plumes, la chatouillant à peine alors qu'il empoignait sa poitrine avec force pour tenter de la faire réagir. Son cœur se serra en le voyant lutter pour lui arracher le moindre gémissement, et elle décida, après quelques minutes, de prendre les choses en main.

Elle l'entraîna sur le lit et le força à s'allonger tandis qu'elle lui grimpait dessus, lui ordonnant au passage d'essayer de se retenir un maximum après qu'elle se soit empalé sur lui sans cérémonie.

Elle s'anima d'abord lentement tout en observant le visage crispé de Mike qui se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait la cadence. Nul doute qu'il prenait plaisir à la laisser faire, à en juger par les battements désordonnés de son cœur et sa respiration chaotique. Il était bel homme, tout à fait le type qu'elle aimait en temps normal, et la nature l'avait doté d'un membre qui ferait pâlir la majorité de ses coups d'un soir, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit avec lui ?

Sa frustration redoubla lorsqu'il lui demanda de ralentir la cadence. Elle n'avait visiblement pas perdu la main et il était sur le point d'exploser, alors qu'elle...

– Lizzie, ralentis, s'il te plaît, ou je... Je...

Elle ne l'écouta pas et redoubla d'ardeur, fermant les yeux pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait également la faire jouir. Elle repensa à Sam, à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle était encore humaine et lui pleinement loup, et jamais elle n'avait connu d'orgasme aussi long de toute son existence. Il était infatigable, pour son plus grand plaisir à elle, et elle arrivait cependant à le faire craquer. Alors pourquoi...

– Oh ! Argh ! PUTAIN ! hurla Mike en convulsant violemment sous elle, la sortant de ses fantasmes et la ramenant à la dure réalité.

Il avait fini et avait visiblement apprécié l'expérience, alors qu'elle...

Sans un mot, elle s'allongea près de lui tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de commenter ce qui s'était passé. Il la remercia plus d'une fois et la serra contre lui, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur à supporter sa présence.

– J'ai besoin d'une douche. déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Et si tu es en forme après ça, on pourra envisager un deuxième round ?

Il acquiesça vivement, mais elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas une minute avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée après la séance qu'elle lui avait offert. Après tout, il était comme les autres humains... Prétentieux, mais au final, un peu trop présomptueux de leurs forces.

Elle se précipita directement dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau à fond. Elle avait besoin de laver son échec, l'odeur de Mike sur elle ne lui rappelant que trop le fait qu'elle était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, laissant l'eau faire son travail, et se massa doucement le cou en se demandant si Sam n'avait pas finalement raison. Peut-être son statut de louve l'avait-elle rendue frigide... Non, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait ressentir des choses. Ses mains quittèrent sa nuque et glissèrent le long de ses seins alors qu'elle se remémorait sa confrontation du matin avec Nahuel. Elle sentait ses mains progresser sur son corps, normalement, et les frissons que l'hybride avaient déclenché n'étaient pas que dus au fait qu'il ait franchi sa zone de confort.

Tout comme pendant sa tentative avec Mike, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers les moments où elle avait connu le plus de sensations tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec son paquet de nerfs. Des images de ses ébats avec Sam lui vinrent en tête, la faisant légèrement gémir mais ne lui permettant pas de relâcher toute la pression qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de se soulager en solo. Avant sa transformation, elle était encore capable de se satisfaire à elle-même, mais depuis, elle ne parvenait plus à le faire, et cette fois ne semblait pas échapper à la règle.

Certes, cela lui faisait du bien de sentir quelque chose autour d'elle et en elle, pour une fois, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce petit déclencheur qui la forcerait à se laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

Cette petite voix qui ferait trembler tout son être et la pousserait vers son objectif.

– Allez... geignit-elle, désespérée. Allez... S'il te plaît...

_Hmm oui beauté, comme ça, vas-y..._

La voix de Nahuel résonna au moment même où Leah visualisait leur dernière entrevue et déclencha chez elle une déferlante de frissons. Elle hoqueta et se mordit les lèvres lorsque, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son corps réagit aux stimuli provoqués par ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire tremblotant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche, visualisant l'hybride près d'elle, allant même jusqu'à reproduire mentalement l'odeur de celui qui venait de la troubler.

– Encore... Nahuel... implora-t-elle à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

_Mes mains accompagnent les tiennes, pendant que tu te touches, je te caresse, les bras, remontant vers les épaules, je fais glisser mes mains vers tes seins et les empaumes._

Les jambes de Leah commencèrent à flancher tandis qu'elle faisait remonter l'une de ses mains vers sa poitrine. Elle glissa lentement le long du mur, gémissant de plus en plus alors que le plaisir qu'elle se donnait s'accentuait.

– Encore... Un peu... haleta-t-elle entre deux soupirs lascifs.

Mon visage est niché dans ton cou, tu peux sentir ma respiration effleurer ta peau, une de mes mains reste sur ton sein, roulant ton mamelon sensible entre mes doigts, l'autre rejoint celle que tu as entre les jambes, mes doigts remplace les tiens sur ton clitoris, j'accélère la cadence et accentue un peu la pressions que tu y mettais. Oui vas-y, tu y es presque, laisses toi aller. Jouis pour moi, Leah.

– Non... C'est trop... Bon... refusa-t-elle alors que son corps trahissait sa délivrance prochaine.

_Je continue à te cajoler ma belle et maintenant je m'introduis en toi...Hmm tu me sens, là...je t'attrape par les hanche et m'enfonce en toi...mon bassin cogne contre tes fesses et mon sexe au fond du tiens._

– Oh bon sang... Oui... Oui... Enfin ! grogna-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans la cabine de douche, secouée de bout en bout par un orgasme dévastateur.

Elle ne put se retenir de rire tant elle avait espéré ce moment, mais l'ironie de la situation la rattrapa rapidement. Là où ses rêves de Sam l'avaient laissé de marbre, il avait fallu que ce soit son ennemi naturel qui arrive à la faire jouir sans même l'avoir touchée. Elle se releva et ferma l'eau, encore chamboulée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle mit un moment avant de se remettre de ses émotions et sortit enfin de la douche, cherchant la serviette qu'elle avait remarqué à son entrée pendant qu'elle essorait ses cheveux d'une main.

– Je crois que tu as besoin de ça...

Le cœur de Leah fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et elle se retourna vivement, sous le choc, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son interlocuteur. Son sang se glaça alors qu'elle prenait réellement conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, la honte et la rage effaçant définitivement la paix intérieure qu'elle venait de trouver.

– Na... Nahuel ?


End file.
